Magic Behind the Kunai
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Harry's aunt decides to keep all of Lily's things after being forced to take the boy in, but not out of kindness. She cruelly wants her nephew to unknowingly throw everything from his mother away when he's older. When little Harry goes to empty the attic he finds an artifact that sends him to a new home and finds a brother in another outcast ... Double harem– Yaoi Boy x Boy
1. The Bunny Hop

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings – AU, sexual content, language, violence, Gore, Mpreg**

 **Good Kurama**

 **Evil council and Sarutobi**

 **No Akatsuki or Uchiha massacre**

 **Evil manipulative Voldemort/Dumbledore/McGonagall/Hermione/Narcissa bashing,**

 **(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M, double & intersecting harems meaning some of these men will be with both Naruto and Harry:**

 **top Harry x bottoms, deaged Kakashi / Iruka / Itachi / Gemna / Severus / Lucius / Remus**

 **top Naruto x bottoms Draco / Blaise / Fred / George / Dean / Shino / Haku**

XXXXXXXXXX

Petunia was lounging in the chair outside relaxing with a romantic book when her peace was shattered by a rustle of a trash bag. Much to her annoyance she saw her skinny 9 year old nephew in ratty clothes come out of the house dragging a large trash bag to the street. In a worse mood than usual she grabbed the boy by the arm and roughly dragged him into the house …

"is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet while my Dudders and Vernon are on a trip with some of Dudder's many friends?" she snapped harshly taking pleasure in the boy's flinch, which could have either been caused by the tone in her voice, the sound of the door slamming closed or the painful bruising grip she had on his arm "you'll do the outside chores at night so you don't bother me!"

"I'm sorry Aunty" the boy whispered with a tremble in his voice.

Just as she was about to go back outside she stopped as she remembered something. Years ago when the when the brat was dumped onto her lap by those magical freaks she was also given a box filled with her sister's old things. She assumed the same person who dropped it off for the boy, Albus Dumbledore, was the same person who dropped off the box the next day, but the letter that came with the box was not signed and had some very elegant handwriting. The second letter explained that the box was meant for Harry and that it contained Lily's personal effects including old school assignments and that it couldn't be opened by anyone other than Harry unless they were a magical blood relative or at least that's how the letter explained it. Of course Petunia had no intention of letting the boy have the box, but she stored the box in the attic in case it was cursed to hurt her if it was tossed out or something and for another reason …

If only Harry can open it then only Harry can destroy it, which means she had a plan. She was going to have him burn the box and then tell him who it belonged to after. The thought of the tears from the child after realizing he destroyed a connection to his mother was making Petunia giddy with a sick joy.

"clean out the attic instead and burn any trash in the ring in the backyard especially burn a box labeled Lily" Petunia ordered and the boy rushed off to complete the chore. If he didn't do it fast enough he won't be allowed to eat again.

The boy, whose name was Harry Potter, scrambled up into the attic as quietly as he could and began looking through the boxes. Dust made it difficult to see and he slipped as he carried the fourth box, which was labeled Lily, down the folding steps. Poor Harry bit back an agonized scream and carefully sat up to look at his hand. The fourth finger on his right hand was clearly broken, but there was no time to cry or waste on bandaging the finger. He took a few deep breaths and picked up the box, which was thankfully very light.

"I better check what's in here first" the young boy whispered as he set he box next to the ring after starting a fire he opened the box and found what looked like old school reports for a girl named Lily Evans. A girl who got a lot of 0s …

Curiosity gripped Harry and he cautiously flipped through the mysterious girl's homework, which was written on really old looking paper. What puzzled him was that despite the poor grades he couldn't find a bad comment in the teacher's notes written at the bottom of each assignment. If he knew the grades were Os not 0s it may make more sense, but what school uses Os instead of As?

The pain in his finger spiked as he hit the pile of papers he was accumulating and made him snap back to reality. He was shocked to find a huge pile of papers next to him "… how? … the box couldn't have fit all this!" he gasped in shock, but quickly clapped his hands over his mouth praying his aunt didn't hear him. After a full minute and no enraged Petunia coming to hurt him he sighed in relief and began looking back and forth between the small box, that looked just big enough to fit a few assignments and maybe a book, and the pile of papers that was nearly as tall as him! "is it the box?" he pondered curiously as he looked in the box that still had stuff in it!

Lets see … there were old homework assignments obviously but upon further inspection here was more. An entire life was in here! Old strange toys, some odd candies he never heard of and books on strange subjects he never heard of! So much was in one little box!

"oh the bunny!" Harry exclaimed happily as he reached in with his good hand and pulled out a pink bunny. One of the assignments he looked through was about making something into a portkey.

Going by the paper a portkey was an object that can take someone somewhere else. Harry recalled that paper easily because it was the only paper that had a negative comment from the teacher. Apparently this Lily forgot to make a certain mark and instead of ending up in her assigned location, which was Tokyo, someone using her portkey would end up in a random location in Japan. According to the teacher's comment it was a simple mistake, but she got extra credit for making the portkey locked by a password, which was 'hop' since she choose a plush bunny as her object.

"portkeys, boxes that fit more than they should … it's like magic" Harry said as he held the bunny. However the second he realized what he said he paled and tossed the bunny aside to cram everything back into the box. He panted as he shut the box his body still shaking and his blood still frozen in his veins.

That word … magic … the forbidden word. Now he understood why his aunt wanted this thing burned. It was strange and had to be destroyed since anything strange or magic, which didn't realty exist, was bad! Of course even though he knew magic was bad and that his aunt would punish him severely if she found this box unscathed he couldn't help leaning over to pick up the bunny. It was the only thing that missed his frantic packing. He absentmindedly sat down on the box as he savored the touch of the soft toy that was cool and comforting on his swelling finger. The Dursleys only gave him broken crayons to play with. He was never allowed toys like this so it was nice to hold one and it had him feeling a little more adventurous. After all if magic didn't exist what would it hurt? …

"hop" Harry said intending to toss the bunny and the box he was sitting on in the fire immediately after that, but then he felt something tug his navel and he, the bunny and the box vanished ..

XXXXXXXXXX

"jerks" a 10 year old blonde boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit named Naruto Uzumaki growled under his reach as he saw his classmate being picked on by some bullies "hey Shino what's going on?" he yelled and jumped out of his hiding spot behind a bush. He pretended to be the usual hyperactive knucklehead everyone thought he was to avoid people realizing he knew what was going on. It's not like he had to figure out much more of a plan. These bullies always run at the sight of him. He is the demon of the village after all.

The leader of the bullies cringed pretending that he wasn't nervous about the village freak showing up "whatever, see you bug boy" he said harshly as he and his gang left.

"what was that about? Sorry Shino did I interrupt something?" Naruto asked looking a little guilty though he really wasn't.

The boy wearing the gray coat with high collar shook his head "no" he said bluntly and turned around to look at the ground.

Naruto tilted his head curiously and looked at the same spot and saw something laying on the ground "oh cool, is that a cocoon? … wait aren't they supposed to be hanging?" Naruto asked and notice the trampled plant near the cocoon. It was easy to put together what happened. Shino must've been admiring the cocoon when the bullies found him and, of course, being the dick they are they trampled it.

"chrysalis" Shino corrected "and yes" he answered simply before quickly walking away without even asking why Naruto was there, but Naruto didn't mind. The blonde knew Shino wasn't as stoic as he seemed and this probably hurt him deeply.

Inspiration struck at that moment and he knew just how to make Shino happy again! He unzipped his jacket and plucked a strand of thread from his worn shirt. With great care he picked up the chrysalis and examined it. There was a little stem like part at the top where it would normally connect to a plant and now it will be perfect to tie it up. With care he gently tied the thread to the stem. Once he had a solid knot he left to find the Aburame compound once it turned dark so it was safe to walk through the village …

Today was one of those rare days where most people were on missions so there was no one at the gate of the compound to let him in, but the insects were used to his presence so none of them reacted to him just walking in. This wasn't because he was great friends with Shino. Naruto tried not to befriend people he liked. If the civilians knew that person could be in danger. No, the insects were used to him because he hid from mobs in the forest near the compound. He suspected the Aburames, the only humans in the village he trusted, asked the bugs to help him if he was nearby.

"which room is Shino's?" Naruto pondered out loud as he looked around the main house. As to answer his question a group of insects formed a line leading around the back of the house. Taking the very obvious hint he followed the trail of bugs hovering in mid air. The line stopped at a door that faced a beautiful koi pond "thank you" he whispered before getting near the door. He very carefully slid the screen door open and with more stealth than he ever displayed before he slipped into the room. His heart clenched as he saw the young sleeping insect user's red puffy eyes that were uncovered by the sunglasses, which were on the table next to the bed. Shino was hurt and alone, but Naruto hoped this surprise will cheer him up.

After scanning the room Naruto decided that the lamp on the table next to the bed would make the best spot. The chain you pull to turn the laon would obviously be a bad idea. You wouldn't want someone to reach over in a sleepy daze and grab the chain only to feel something squish in your hand. With that in mind Naruto tied the other end of the string to the top the lamp and let the chrysalis dangle just off the edge of the lamp shade. Now the chrysalis was hanging like it should be. The job was done and Naruto thanked every heavenly being out that neither Shino or his insects woke up to attack him and prayed the bugs guarding the compound would be nice when they report his presence there.

After shutting the door and the gate he headed to his sad little shack where he was forced to live, but the smell of smoke stopped him "oh no" he groaned and looked around he corner where there was an ominous glow of a fire behind the next building over. That was the direction was where his home was and since every building round him was abandoned there was only one reason a fire would be going … a mob was waiting for him.

"kit, this way" Naruto turned and saw a red fox peeking out from behind a tree and followed it "they were pissed for some reason. Did you threaten Puffy's brat?" the fox asked using a nickname they made for a fat civilian councilman who loves any excuse to hurt Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he leapt through the trees after the fox "I'm not as stupid as I pretend to be Kurama. Those goons were picking on Shino and I stumbled in on it" he answered implying that it was an accident.

Kurama snorted "stumbled my tails! That bug ninja will get you killed. Follow me, I found a new place to hide that looks pretty safe if just a bit messy" he said and took off with the blonde behind him. After about 10 minutes of running they came upon an old small one room house or hut depending on your definition of house.

"needs a little work, but it should work and we're near a stream. That will be good for water and food. Good find Kurama" Naruto said as he looked at the hole in the roof that will need to be fixed or at least covered before the next rainfall.

"exactly and we should be safe here" the normal looking single tail said before sprouting 8 more tails and heading for the door "you coming? It's late enough as it is and I need my beauty sleep"

"yeah, yeah can't have you grouchier than usual- huh?" Naruto blinked as the spotted something pink fall into the grass near him. He went over and picked it up "a bunny? Where'd this come fro-"

 _BAM!_

Kurama jumped through the window as he heard a crash "kit what happ-,,, ened?" the fox blinked as he found Naruto unconscious with a large lump on his head, a box on the ground near Naruto's head and some random kid on top of his kit also out cold "I take back what I said about this place being safe"


	2. Linked

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M, double & intersecting harems:**

 **top Harry x bottoms, deaged Kakashi / Iruka / Itachi / Gemna / Severus / Lucius / Remus / Ibiki**

 **top Naruto x bottoms Draco / Blaise / Fred / George / Dean / Shino / Haku / Gaara**

 **Last Time:**

 _BAM!_

Kurama jumped through the window as he heard a crash "kit what happ-,,, ened?" the fox blinked as he found Naruto unconscious with a large lump on his head, a box on the ground near Naruto's head and some random kid on top of his kit also out cold "I take back what I said about this place being safe"

XXXXXXXXXX

"ooooow … what hit me?" Naruto groaned as he moved his hand up to the lump on his head.

Kurama frowned as he padded over to the blonde "you were … I'm not sure what to call this, but that box somehow survived hitting your head!" the fox exclaimed in mock astonishment.

"survived? It nearly killed me!" Naruto snapped at the fox despite the painful headache.

"killed you? Ha! You have me, the Great nine tailed demon, sealed in you! If you think I'm gong to let my obituary say 'Host killed by cardboard box' you're an idiot!" the fox yelled only to get said box thrown at him by the pissed off blonde.

"tell me, oh great demon king, does that feel like fucking cardboard?" Naruto hissed sarcastically and smirked as the red tails poking out from under the box twitched in pain meaning the 'great demon king was beaten by a cardboard box "see what I mean" Naruto snickered or at least tried to with the massive headache he had, which was clearly affecting him since he didn't even notice the unconscious boy in his lap until he tried to get up and noticed the extra weight "what the- … who is this kid?" Naruto deadpanned as he only received a groan from the fox trapped under the box as an answer "really helpful oh great demon" he muttered dryly.

Naruto carefully moved the boy off his lap so he could stand and pick up the skinny boy. After setting the boy down on the floor of the small shack he slid off his ornge jacket and tucked it under the boy's head as a pillow, but as he did so the neckline of the small boy's filthy worn shirt went down a little. The blonde could see the scars and skinny state of the boy even in the dark. It concerned Naruto who quickly pulled out a scroll from his baggy jacket and opened it. He unsealed a candle and match he carries with him for when he gets chased into dark places, which happens a lot when you're believed to be a demon.

Under the glow of the candle Naruto checked the boy over for injuries. Besides a broken finger it looked like the boy simply needed a safe place with lots of hot meals and as he gently made a splint around the broken digit he wondered how he could get the boy to the hospital without getting caught. If he was seen with a boy in this condition the villagers will assume he did it and kill him on the spot. However all thoughts of taking the boy to the hospital stopped when he checked the boy's back and saw a word carved into the small back. The word, 'FREAK', he recognized was an English word, but he didn't know what it meant. What Naruto did know from personal experience is that someone did this to him and that no one carves nice words into people.

"why the hell did you leave me under that box?!" Kurama barked as he clawed his way into the shack with a tall bump on his head.

"are you saying that the great demon king's chakra can't handle a cardboard box?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I hate you" Kurama whined as he stumbled forward "we should take this kid to the hospital or leave him in the road for someone to find him. Just get him away from us" he snapped grouchily though the comment was well intentioned. After all Naruto can't be caught with any kid least of all a kid in such poor condition. A condition that will no doubt be blamed on the blonde.

Naruto shook his head "I don't think it's a good idea … is he a demon vessel?"

"no … I'd be able to smell it if he were. Why do you ask?" Kurama winced as he pawed his lump.

"this kid was tortured over a long time. Maybe 7 or 8 years going by the fading of some of these scars so most of his life. If he was hated for something I don't want to take him to a place in this village. You know how they treat outsiders or monsters"

Kurama snorted "you humans are all idiots though some are better than others" the fox said giving a backhanded compliment, which was the closest he ever really gets to a compliment "interesting … he doesn't smell like he's even from the same country … UK maybe"

"that explains this" Naruto said as he gently moved the boy again to show Kurama the word carved into the boy's back "I know it's not a good word, but what is it?"

"I need to start teaching you multiple languages otherwise this will get messy with your puny human mind. First it was what's safe to eat, then how to hunt, then chakra, then reading, writing, math, cooking, sewing, basic first aid, stealth, seals, fighting, now languages. Why do you humans take so much work?" Kurama muttered with an exasperated sigh.

Naruto twitched "excuse me for not having 9,000 years of experiences under my belt. Oh and he'll be up in the morning so I do believe it's already too late to learn an entire language with my 'puny human mind'" he muttered dryly.

"lucky for you, you have me! A powerful demon with knowledge of all languages" Kurama boasted as he puffed out his little chest out.

"I could be wrong, but I'm assuming there aren't ninjas, summoning creatures and demons in places out side of Japan so seeing a talking fox might shock this kid and since he looks like a breeze could kill him shock should be avoided. Just being here will more than enough shock. Besides you can't go around screaming 'talking demon fox' in your tiny chakra body with thev village not far away. one slip up and they will know you can push small amounts of your chakra passed the seal with your mind effectively escaping and that won't end well" Naruto muttered noticing the boastful fox deflate a little as his genius was poked full of holes.

Of course the demon fox quickly recalculated and snorted "that isn't what I meant. I'll just return my consciousness and the .001% of my chakra making this form to the seal and translate what the brat says in your mind, obviously!" the small fox scoffed as if Naruto simply didn't understand his brilliance the first time when he was just trying to cover up the fact he was ever wrong in the first place.

"right, whatever you say oh great one" Naruto snorted sarcastically earning a swat in rhe face with a red fluffy tail as the fox jumped into his chest and fused into his body to return to it's supposedly perfect seal "wait a minute … get back out here you prick! There's still work to do" he hissed angrily under his breath as he remembered that he was still in a run down shack that needed a quick clean up before he could sleep "lazy ass fox" Naruto grumbled as he heard snoring in te back of his mind implying the fox was sleeping or pretending to and that meant Naruto had to clean up on his own.

The blonde sighed and carried the candle outside to get what he assumed was the boy's things and brought them inside just in time to hear thunder in the distance. With a storm approaching Naruto moved faster. He unsealed a tent and used it as a tarp to temporarily close up the hole in the roof just in time for it to start pouring rain as he secured it. With that done he just tossed some of the dust, debris and old nests from animals who once lived there out into the night. Once everything was clean he unsealed the one sleeping bag he had and tucked he boy inside. Finally he blew out the candle, laid on the floor and drifted off to sleep happy that tomorrow was Saturday and therefore not a school day …

XXXXXXXXXX

Petunia scowled as she looked up from her book to smell a suspicious lack of smoke "that brat is slacking off. Wait until I tell Vernon. That freak won't be able to move without pain for weeks" she sneered threatening as she stomped to the backyard though instead of finding the boy shaking in fear she saw no one "get out here freak" she hissed low enough so none of the neighbors would here, but loud enough that he should hear. After a few minutes she smirked "you like it so much out here, fine. Stay out here. It's supposed to be cold tonight, but you'll have to deal with it for misbehaving"

That night Petunia locked the doors assuming her nephew was still outside, but hours passed and no one came begging to come back inside. Soon she came to the startling and pleasant conclusion that the freak was gone!

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up the next morning pleased to see the clear skies "looks like this shack will be good for a while" he whispered and he quickly got up to check on the boy, who was sleeping peacefully, before stepping outside to fish for breakfast.

It didn't take long to get four fish and have them grilling over a fire in front of the shack. It wasn't much, but he can fix up the shack so cooking could go easier. For his guest just needs to eat and leaving to forage for mushrooms, nuts and berries will take too long, which means the stream near the house will be the food source until the boy wakes up. Unfortunately that was sooner than he thought.

The faintest creak made Naruto look into the house where he saw the boy looking at the sleeping bag in a panic (fuck, fuck, fuck, Kurama wake up! I need to talk to him fast!) Naruto mentally yelled only to get snoring as a response (asshole!) he thought in annoyance as he slowly went into the shack to try and calm the kid down "hey … errr … it's ok. You're safe" he said as gently as possible even though he was sure the kid couldn't understand Japanese.

Big green eyes looked up at him "where am I?" the kid asked in Japanese much to Naruto's shock.

" _holy fuck! That kid just linked your minds together … it's weak, but he's translating on his own … linking minds? Why does that ring a bell?_ " Kurama pondered deep inside the blonde's mind.

"ok ummm … I don't know how to explain this, but you're in Japan. You and those things landed on me and you were hurt so I took you in. it was kind of like magic" Naruto winced as the boy paled heavily and suddenly blonde hair changed to green. He figured the kid had a bloodline or something and did it accidently so he really didn't think much of it, but it clearly upset the kid even more "ok maybe that's a poor choice of words-" he tried to say, but the kid jerked away and started running.

"I'm a freak … you have to stay away from me or you'll get hurt" the green blonde heard the boy say in a panic before slipping down the slippery grass and into the stream.

" _if the kid was held captive I doubt he knows how to swim_ " Kurama commented before pondering why the word 'magic' also rang a bell.

"shit" Naruto cursed and dove in after the kid who disappeared beneath the surface. A moment later he dragged the kid out of the stream and plopping the coughing boy next to the fire for warmth "now don't ever call yourself a freak again kid because I have you beat in that department. You think you're hated? I saw your scars I know what that's like. I have an entire village loathe my very existence because I have a demon sealed inside me!" Kurama took the cue and came out of his host in the form of red vapors before warping into the shape of a small fox with nine tails "see … you're in good company as far as outcasts go and by the way I've seen weirder things than green hair" Naruto ranted before mentally slapping himself for saying everything he intended to avoid, but the kid was so frantic what option did he have to calm him down? He just prayed the kid wouldn't fear him like so many others "what's your name?"

The boy, who was staring curiously at Kurama, looked up at the blue eyes "Harry Potter"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto smiled as he saw no fear in the green eyes. The crackling of the fire brought Naruto's attention back to the fish and soon they both sat down to eat …


	3. Becoming a Ninja

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M, double & intersecting harems:**

 **top Harry x bottoms, deaged Kakashi / Iruka / Itachi / Gemna / Severus / Lucius / Remus / Ibiki**

 **top Naruto x bottoms Draco / Blaise / Fred / George / Dean / Shino / Haku / Gaara**

 **Last Time:**

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto smiled as he saw no fear in the green eyes. The crackling of the fire brought Naruto's attention back to the fish and soon they both sat down to eat …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry bit into the cooked fish "it's good" he said softly.

"that's good. I'll search for more things to eat after this, but eat as much as you want now … I have dry warm some clothes I can give you too and no, they aren't orange" Naruto said jokingly as he munched on his own fish, but raised an eyebrow as Kurama started walking away "where are you going Kurama?"

"if half pint is going to stay here we'll need more money for things we can't find in the forest or dumpsters. That means we'll have to risk taking more jobs" Kurama said seriously.

Naruto frowned "we can't leave until school is out. If the job goes too long people will notice I'm gone"

"yeah, but that skinny brat will need a stash of vitamins, clothes and other things and we need to buy those. I'll check the wanted posters in the next town and snatch a bingo book, but when I come back I'll teach you a jutsu that will help us do both school and jobs. Have the house livable by the time I return" Kurama said as he jumped into the trees and disappeared.

The currently green haired blonde's jaw dropped and he started twitching violently as he glanced at the shack "the prick wriggled his way out of work again!"

"I'm sorry for making trouble" Harry said sadly immediately catching Naruto's attention.

"trust me you aren't … we need to take jobs before winter anyway so this makes things easy. So if you want to stay with us it's perfectly fine" Naruto said casually.

"I … I can stay?" Harry murmured hopefully.

"of course" Naruto said with a chuckle and they ate in silence, but Naruto noticed Harry seemed like he wanted to ask a question "you can ask anything" Naruto said as he handed Harry a second fish and tossed the fish bones so far on the ground to bury after the meal.

Harry took the next fish and nervously bit his lip before asking "what are these jobs and … the village who hates you … that's the school you mentioned is, right? Then why can't you just leave?"

Naruto sighed "yep I go to school in the village filled with closed minded jerks. Like I said Kurama is sealed in me and while that seems to be enough reason to see me as a demon it also means I make a great weapon if manipulated right, which is very useful for a ninja village" the green haired blonde couldn't resist laughing at the stunned awestruck look on Harry's face "yes ninjas. The school is a ninja academy. You go there to learn what it takes to start working and training as a ninja. In a couple years I graduate and as the deadlast I'll be placed on the best students in the class"

Harry blinked in confusion "deadlast? … you mean bottom of the class?" he asked absolutely baffled. Naruto seemed very clever. Do unskilled ninjas show skills in treating wounds, cooking and moonlight as a bounty hunter? It didn't make sense. Dudley was an idiot not Naruto so why was the currently green haired blonde the deadlast of the class?

"it pays to play it down … I see you get what I mean" Naruto said noticing the look of understanding in the green eyes.

"my aunt and uncle never liked it when I got better grades than Dudley" Harry said softly as he shivered in fear no doubt recalling some painful memories.

Naruto nodded as he finished his fish and took the bones once Harry was done to bury them "that little mind trick of yours probably came in handy when learning what to avoid"

"mind trick?" Harry asked confused as to what that meant.

The green haired blonde winced as he realized Harry didn't know he was speaking Japanese "ok Harry I want you to look at my lip movements. Look carefully and tell me what is off- … can you see my lips?" Naruto deadpanned as the boy blushed. The bounty hunter crouched down right in front of the small and very nearsighted boy "now please don't try and run because I assure I won't be mad and I really need to teach you to swim first" Naruto chuckled jokingly and frowned as Harry paled "you see the issue"

"your lips aren't matching up with the words … a-am I doing this?" Harry asked feeling fearful despite Naruto's comforting hands holding his.

"Kurama felt you link up to my mind, It's a cool skill actually! There's a clan in the village that has a similar skill, but they have to throw their soul into their target to read the mind. Doing that leaves their body vulnerable. They'd love to be able to do it as easily as you" Naruto said casually letting Harry calm down a little "Harry why do you not like the word 'magic'?"

"my aunt and uncle don't … they say it's evil and isn't real" Harry said with a shiver that was more of fear, but also because of the cold breeze messing with his wet clothes.

"come on I have some clothes you can wear" Naruto said and lead Harry back into the shack where he grabbed the scroll "I'm glad I keep plenty of clothes besides my uniform" he muttered and unsealed two pairs of black anbu pants and a pair of shirts one being blue and the other being green camo "which shirt do you want?" he asked. He would've done this earlier, but the kid clearly needed a meal first.

"I- errr…. Bloody hell" Harry squeaked in shock. Those clothes simply appeared out of paper! It was amazing albeit a touch frightening to the boy who was beaten for far less. However knowing this and seeing it made Harry feel so much safer. There was clearly no reason to be afraid here!

Naruto blinked and finally chuckled "this is ninja magic" he said as if it was no big deal, but that didn't help make it any less amazing to the smaller boy "I'll show you some more tricks if you want, but change first … the camo is warmer so you should wear it. I'm sorry about them being so big. I don't have any smaller clothes, but when Kurama gets back and teaches me this technique he mentioned then we can go to the nearby outpost towns get some proper clothes" he said as he changed quickly into the dry pants and blue shirt.

Harry blinked as he slowly realized Naruto really was going to take care of him and he found himself wanting to be of some help "can I learn?" he asked too softly for a normal person to hear, but Naruto could. Harry wanted to stay and if he was going to he had to be useful …

The young bounty hunter looked at the green hair dangling in front of his eyes before looking Harry who needed a little help changing because of the broken finger "what you used to turn my hair green wasn't chakra. At least I didn't sense any and I'm usually pretty good at sensing chakra, but that doesn't mean you don't have it" he said as he helped Harry dress in some dry warm clothes "Kurama taught me everything I needed to know so I can show you how to start" Naruto said and motioned for Harry to sit on the sleeping bag with him "now close your eyes and focus on your stomach"

"like this?" Harry asked as he crossed his legs like Naruto and shut his eyes.

"perfect, now the main core and coils for chakra are in the stomach so imagine a light in your stomach. When you feel something just imagine yourself pulling that light up through your arms and into your hands" Naruto instructed and waited to feeling any chakra motion. It was obvious that Harry had access to a power, but did he have chakra too? Well after a few minutes it became clear that he did since Naruto could feel little flickers of actual chakra bubbling in the boy "you have chakra. It will take some time to fully release it, but we know it's there!"

Harry smiled and looked up at Naruto, but the second he spotted the green hair his good mood faded "you said you can sense chakra then what turned your hair green? You … you said you didn't sense anything"

"not sure-but!" Naruto exclaimed quickly the second he saw the panic fill up those green eyes. He had a good idea what the boy was thinking. Harry was thinking he was a freak "but I don't know much about what's beyond japan. If there's ninjas there can be many groups of different people. You know chakra is made of two energies. You just have the ability to use another that's all. Kurama mentioned your mind trick reminded him of something so maybe he knows people who uses your energy and your aunt and uncle simply mistook it for what can be considered magical. They'd probably think I used magic if they saw a tiny amount of what I could do" Naruto chuckled at the thought and Harry soon started laughing with him "speaking of magic how did you get here with those things?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the box and bunny in the corner of the shack.

"I'm not …" Harry's eyes widened recalled everything that was inside the box "the bunny … it was a thing that takes people to a certain place called a portkey. My aunt wanted me to burn that box … now I see why" Harry mumbled softly realizing everything written by Lily was true. Magic was real and it's possible his aunt knew the truth. If so were there other things she knew, but never told him or even lied about?

Naruto smiled despite the sad air around the boy "this is good! You have answers that could help-Harry?" the green haired blonde blinked as Harry raced off and grabbed the bunny. Naruto ran after the boy who then decided to run outside with the bunny in hand. Before the ninja could say anything Harry tossed the bunny in the fire "Harry?"

A odd silence followed where only the crackling of the fire could be heard "it brought me here … it could take me away" Harry said softly. He knew it was silly since the bunny needed the password to work, but Harry just didn't want to take the chance …

"I understand" Naruto said and waited until the bunny turned completely to ash before starting the chores for the day.

It would be awhile before Kurama returned so they had plenty of time to do some things. Harry continued trying to unlock his chakra completely and watched as Naruto used a wind jutsu to cut up a tree to get wood to fix the roof. It was amazing to see the ninja walk right up the damn wall to remove the tent and use seals to make the boards stick in place! Being there to witness that made Harry even more determined to be of use and tried to unlock his chakra …

Naruto felt a surge of chakra as he inspected the finished roof and jumped off the cabin "I felt that Harry! You did it!" Naruto yelled as he raced into the shack only to chuckle as he found Harry laying across the sleeping bag looking exhausted "maybe you should rest now. We can do more tomorrow. I need to look for something to eat for a late lunch"

"I can help and I know how to cook and clean-" Harry fell back on the sleeping bag more exhausted than he thought he'd be.

"you don't have to do anything. Just rest" Naruto said before leaving to look for everything he needed to make a hardy lunch for the two of them. By the time he returned Harry looked a bit better and was moving on his own.

"thank you … I'll help out more" Harry said sternly as he took the bowl of rabbit stew. He felt useless. Naruto did everything from catching to scavenging to skinning and cooking. Granted he felt a little sick at first knowing Naruto killed an animal, but the more he thought about it wasn't too strange here. This place was filled with ninjas so survival is important so Harry pushed aside his sick feeling and watched Naruto do everything even skin the poor rabbit so he'd know how to do it too.

"I'm not going to make you do anything to stay. If you want to stay then that's fine. If you want to train that's fine. We can train together. It's thanks to you I know I need a lot more training" Naruto said calmly as he scooped up a tender chunk of meat into his mouth.

"I did that?" Harry asked not sure what that meant.

"it's because of your mind trick. If there are other people who can do that then I need to protect my mind for when Kurama is gone so I'm safe" Naruto commented and deadpanned as Kurama stumbled from the trees "speak of the lazy ass"

Kurama twitched and tried to speak but the book in his mouth made it tricky. He snapped his head while opening his mouth effectively tossing the bingo book at Naruto who caught it easily "I was very busy I have you know. I found six targets that are lowly bandits. They should be easy money and there are a couple ninjas we could hunt down too"

"you told me to avoid ninjas so I can stay under the radar and avoid being discovered as a demon vessel … at least until I was stronger" Naruto said as he he set his bowl of stew down to read the wanted flyers wedged in the book like bookmarks. Harry peaked over his shoulder curiously to see these 'targets' and paled as he saw the tough looking bandits.

"true, but you have only two years until you graduate and become a Leaf ninja and you'll need to have a lot of experience before that. After all I doubt you'll have it easy … now that technique I mentioned" Kurama said as he moved towards the stream and actually walked across the surface.

"hmmm … yeah right" Naruto said as he went over and stood on the water too. Out of the corner of his eye he could see an awestruck Harry watching them and it made him wonder. Did he really want to become a Leaf ninja? Harry is too old to go into the academy though if he did someone would find out either about Harry's skill or that they're friends and they would be separated. Harry wasn't the type of person who'd handle that well and it could end up with Harry being hurt. If it was possible to not have anything to do with Konoha and manage to make it so they can't find him then maybe he should consider it …

"there's only one hand sign for this jutsu, but it's not easy to control. When you focus your chakra be careful" Kurama said sounding like he knew what he was doing and sent Naruto a mental picture of the hand sign. After a couple tries Naruto became lots of Narutos! "yay! You made a solid shadow clone. Slap a seal on one so it doesn't pop and we're good. Did my job for the day!"

Naruto twitched as Kurama leapt at his chest and went back in the seal to sleep "lazy ass" he muttered as he went to order his clones to keep the shack clean while he was gone, but he noticed a problem … the clones had green hair like him. He did the jutsu over again, but made sure they came out with blonde hair and applied seals "I'll be gone for a little bit Harry" he said as he grabbed his scroll and unsealed a black cloak with red trim and a black mask. Naruto first henged into a taller person and sealed the henge in place before putting on the cloak and mask. Then he unsealed a pair of black gloves and boots.

Harry was awestruck at the display of chakra techniques, but shook his head to regain his senses and ran to Naruto "can I come?" he asked wanting to help and see what Naruto has to go through "I'll stay out of the way" he pleaded weakly as Naruto sealed the tent and extra food into the scroll.

"fine … we need to get you some things anyway" Naruto relented not fond of the idea of bringing Harry when he will be hunting, but it didn't feel right saying no either. of course Kurama's only advice consisted of snores so he wasn't very helpful.

After sealing the sleeping bag away and everything else even the box that came with Harry he picked up Harry and jumped into the trees …


	4. Direction?

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M, double & intersecting harems:**

 **top Harry x bottoms, deaged Kakashi / Iruka / Itachi / Genma / Severus / Lucius / Remus / Ibiki**

 **top Naruto x bottoms Draco / Blaise / Fred / George / Dean / Shino / Haku / Gaara**

 **Last Time:**

After sealing the sleeping bag away and everything else even the box that came with Harry he picked up Harry and jumped into the trees …

XXXXXXXXXX

An inn owner turned white as a cloaked masked figure dressed all in black save for the red trim of his cloak entered his inn. The masked person looked scary and considering the recent attacks from thugs and bandits this could be bad. At least, that's what he first thought, but then the cloaked figure kneeled and let a nine year boy off his back. Suddenly, everything seemed less threatening.

"We'll stay here for the night, Harry. What would you like to eat?" Naruto asked from behind his mask and cloak hood.

The inn owner smiled at what he thought was a father and son pair or even an older brother and little brother pair, "There's a takoyaki stand around the corner." He offered smiling at the nervous skinny child.

Green eyes looked up at the masked man, "Takoyaki?"

"They're pretty good. Want to try?" The masked man asked the child.

Harry nodded happily to be trying anything, especially if Naruto thinks he'll like it, "Yes, please!"

"Ok, then we'll get a room and go eat. One room with two beds, please." The masked man said and handed the inn owner some coins he unsealed from his scroll.

"Of course, here's your key." The inn keeper said and handed over a room key. He watched the pair go up the stairs to their room with a smile. Feeling happier he turned to the door when he heard someone enter with that same smile. "Hello, how-" The in keeper paled heavily at the sight of three axe wielding bandits smirking at him cruelly …

XXXXXXXXXX

Without removing any of his attire Naruto unsealed a few things including the box that came with Harry, "The thugs I'm after are around here somewhere so don't go far until I get rid of them. One of them could was at least an academy drop out so he has some knowledge of ninja skills."

"But he's not in that book?" Harry asked as he hesitantly moved closer to the box that held the key to a number of things he wanted to know.

"No, the bingo book is for people who were registered as ninjas, which means even, though they eventually left their, village they did pass the academy and became ninjas. Academy dropouts can be difficult though even if their village doesn't care about marking them as full missing ninjas." Naruto blinked curiously from behind his mask as Harry easily opened the box and slowly pulled out more than what should fit in the box of that size. "Cool! It's like it has seals, but you don't require a box for seals. I wonder what is being used here?"

"I'll see if there's anything in these books about that." Harry said feeling less and less anxious about this knowing that Naruto knew similar things.

Naruto chuckled, "Don't push yourself. Let's get something to eat first- …" Naruto sighed, "I forgot to ask if there's a bounty office near here and if there's any recent sightings of our bandits." He said as he unsealed the wanted posters.

"We can ask before going to eat… oh, does Kurama want something to eat too?" Harry asked as he followed Naruto out of the room.

With a quick check into his mind and only getting snoring as an answer Naruto shook his head, "It seems he's going to sleep the day away again." Naruto said clearly amused by the fox's lazily nature, but any cheer faded as Naruto saw the inn owner laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. "Hey! Are you ok?!" Naruto yelled as he ran forward to check on the civilian and dropped the posters on the floor next to the inn owner. However, as he moved he noticed something. (Shit!) He thought just before dodging a chakra bomb.

In his haste he let his guard down and moved too far away from Harry. When he dodged the smoke bomb he lost sight of the green eyed boy, but his mild panic shot through the roof when the smoke cleared revealing three bandits. One of the bandits held a small vault, the other held an axe in his hand with two more strapped to his back and, to Naruto's horror, the third bandit had Harry pinned down with one hand on his head.

"Give us your money and we'll let the kid go." The bandit holding the vault, which most likely belonged to the owner of the inn, said with a sick smirk.

Naruto, of course, didn't believe him, but unsealed the money from his scroll as he thought of any safe way out of this mess. A thought came to his mind as he held the money bag up for the bandits to see. With subtle motions of just one finger from the hand holding the bag he traced a small seal before tossed the bag of money to the floor.

The bandit holding the safe picked it up with a smug smirk, "So you're a ninja. You must have weapons and documents. Hand them over." The bandit snorted as Naruto didn't budge this time. Of course, what could Naruto do to complete that request? He wasn't an official ninja, but he was more concerned about Harry seeing what he was going to do next than the bandit's request. "My comrades here will just have fun with the kid until you change your mind."

(Bastards!) Naruto glared at them as the one bandit pushed Harry's face hard into the floor as the other one used the axe to swiftly cut off Harry's pants. Naruto took a chance and pushed his chakra into his mind hoping he'd hit the link between him and Harry. (Harry, can you hear me?)

(Naruto?) Harry thought in confusion after hearing Naruto's voice in his mind. He trembled in fear as he felt motion against his exposed skin.

(Close your eyes.) Naruto said through the mental link.

Harry wasn't sure why and wanted to protest, (But-)

(Close them.) Naruto ordered sharply as the one bandit started removing his own pants.

Out of sheer habit Harry obeyed and snapped his eyes closed. However, once he heard a pop startling the bandits and the sound of coins going everywhere he realized he didn't want miss what was going to happen. He felt he should see what Naruto sees if he was going to be of any help to the other boy. With that decided, in that split second he opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto slash the bandit who had no pants across the throat, while throwing a few kunai at the other two.

Harry felt the weight of the one bandit go away and sat up to see what happened. The ninja tools had hit the bandit holding Harry down right in the eyes, clearly killing him. Blood was everywhere and it left Harry stunned. It was sinking in what Naruto's life was like and it was scary, but a jolt of something heavy on top of him brought him back to reality and he saw Naruto had pushed him down to the ground. Naruto was leaning over him and panting as if he was in pain. That's when Harry noticed blood pouring out from a wound in Naruto's side. The henge remained intact, but the blood was very real.

"Naruto …" Harry whispered in fear as he watched the blood from his friend roll down the fabric of the black cloak before looking behind Naruto and seeing the third bandit pointing an object that looked like a gun attached to his forearm at them. The device must've been hidden under his sleeve until it was needed and it was used to hurt Naruto who dove over Harry who was the actual target.

The bandit smirked and kicked the bodies of his comrades aside and pointed the weapon right against Naruto's bloody back, "Time to die."

Harry felt his anger well. All he wanted at that second was to help the one person he cared for, "NO!" He yelled and reached passed Naruto's shoulder. His small hand was reaching out for the bandit, who was close enough that the boy could smell the foul breath, and tried to do something to help. What he expected to happen he wasn't sure, but it certainly wasn't a green ball of light to shoot out of his hand and hit the bandit in the chest. There was no blood or even a rip in the clothing, but still the bandit's eyes dulled and he collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Naruto heard the thud and moved to check the body despite the pain, "He's dead." He confirmed, slipping slightly because of his wound and his hood fell back revealing the green hair. Without even a second glance at the corpses he kneeled next to Harry.

It was clear to Harry what will happen if he joins Naruto on this path. They'll both have to face danger and risk a lot. Injuries, rape, torture and death were highly possible in this career. The question: is it worth it?

(I'm staying.) Harry thought through the link and made sure Naruto knew he was sincere.

Both kids jumped as they heard a yawn in their minds and then heard Kurama's voice, "So, what'd I miss?"

The dazed inn owner cracked his eye open and saw the he was saved by the green haired bounty hunter. He never saw the two again or so he believed. Two months later word started going around about a pair of very skilled bounty hunters supposedly in their teens making their way the bingo book. Little did anyone know the duo was only two boys now 11 and 12 years old …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke went into the classroom and sat next to his friend Shino and sighed as he saw the insect user glance at a certain blonde in class, "You really should tell him."

"He doesn't need to know yet. Besides, he failed the exam twice. Telling him now will only distract him when he takes the last exam tomorrow." Shino said still staring at the blonde.

"He'll have to know soon." Sasuke twitched nervously as the insect user shot him a look and quickly changed topics by pulling out a copy of the bingo book. "The Mages went up a rank. They're considered low B compared to ninjas."

"Really?" Shino said looking at the book that Sasuke opened to the page where the Mages were mentioned. The picture showed two teens with long brown trench coats, brown gloves, brown boots, dark brown pants, skin tight long sleeved black shirts, black gas masks hiding their faces and brown pointed hats on their heads. The hats had nothing to do with the name they were given though. In fact, the hats came after they were given the nickname as if to say they approved.

The reason for their name was because of a few traits. First, was their flawless teamwork, which lead those they fought against to believe hat they either were one person using a unique clone to make it look like two people or that their minds were linked. Second, and silliest, was their hair, which was constantly changing colors every few seconds. Third, was the fact that they were able to appear and disappear in locations that were weeks apart in only a second, but the best reason was their ability to interrogate with such skill it's believed that one of them, or both, could read minds.

Which one had which skill was impossible to determine to the point that they weren't even given separate nicknames. Both teens were the same in many ways. Same gender, height, lean muscled body type, used weapons with both hands skillfully, short messy hair cuts and, of course, the exact same outfits so telling who was who wasn't possible. A quality that made the theory that they were one person more believable even though there have been accounts that showed one teen had more of a temper or more skilled in close range combat, but those skills could be faked with good acting. In the end, no one knew for sure who these boys, or person, were or even if they were related, but their skills were admired …

"Itachi came home yesterday laughing because Ibiki, his friend in T&I, spent over an hour trying to figure out how these bounty hunters can just pull information from people without any words or harm to the body. Ibiki's solution was to sit there making faces at his captive. It didn't work, of course, so he's been sulking, but my brother won't stop teasing him." Sasuke snickered.

"The Mages are flustering everyone. My father said the Yamanaka clan wants to track them down and offer a marriage contract to them to boost their clan's bloodline by breeding in the skill they're using." Shino stiffened and shot Sasuke, who was smirking, a glare. "Don't start."

"Fine, fine. Class is starting anyway." Sasuke said dismissively as Iruka and Mizuki came in the room, but he stiffened when Sakura and Ino came barreling into the room and tried to hug him to death. Shino's insects scared the fangirls off saving Sasuke from nearly being ripped apart by the overly excited fans.

After class, Shino sent Naruto a look before leaving. No one noticed the blonde slip into the forest so fast that he nearly vanished only to come to a neat little shack. Naruto entered the shack to reveal the spacious two bedroom interior that should not exist inside the small shack. There he found Harry at the dining room table with an owl on the back his chair just staring at a letter.

"Did you decide? Are you going to Hogwarts?" Naruto asked as he sat at the table across from Harry.

"If you become a Konoha ninja you can't come with me and do dangerous missions even with clones. They could be dispelled at the worst times in a place we know little to nothing about." Harry said bluntly and looked up Naruto.

"I know. We only know what Lily said in those diaries and papers, but we still don't know enough to assume my clones won't just pop around each corner and I bet I can't just get back into magical without help. I can't just leave a clone with a Konoha team because that could be spotted by a skilled ninja or just destroyed on a mission depending on what happens … I did want to become the hokage and earn respect …" Naruto said and Harry trembled as if something was spoken through their minds.

"Is that how it will be?" Harry asked sadly only getting a nod from the blonde …


	5. Protected

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M, double & intersecting harems:**

 **top Harry x bottoms, deaged Kakashi / Iruka / Itachi / Genma / Severus / Lucius / Remus / Ibiki**

 **top Naruto x bottoms Draco / Blaise / Fred / George / Dean / Shino / Haku / Gaara**

 **Last Time:**

"Is that how it will be?" Harry asked sadly only getting a nod from the blonde …

XXXXXXXXXX

"NARUTO!" Shino and Sasuke jumped and nearly fell from their perch in the tree outside the school as they heard Iruka's scream. The orange clad blonde came out grinning wildly and ran out of the school laughing. A paint splattered Iruka and thoroughly glittered Mizuki glared at the place where the blonde ran away.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I didn't see a headband, but he looked happy … he must've passed!" The raven said and nudged his bug using friend eagerly, "You should tell him about that butterfly he gave you and what it means."

Shino stiffened nervously, "I'll wait and see what team he's on tomorrow."

"You're stalling." Sasuke said bluntly earning a blush from the Aburame.

The two students who were waiting outside the school for the blonde to complete his last exam were ignored by the irate instructors who split up to hunt the blonde down. It was Iruka who found the blonde. He was looking at the ramen stand, which was closed down nearly a year ago after the owners left.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the hokage tower, there was a room currently filled jonins who were all gathered in front of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. They were all working out the teams of new genin for this year. One silver haired ninja was especially eager to have a team. Well, he really only cared about one member ...

"I want Naruto." Kakashi said bluntly before anyone else could say anything.

"We haven't gotten word on Naruto's exam so I can't guarantee Naruto will be on your team, Kakashi." Sarutobi said, seemingly amused by the jonin's eagerness, but in reality he was feeling a little exasperated at the stupidity of his weapon. How does a demon fail so much? Sure, there wasn't any effort put into helping the demon, but the fool had the blood of the fourth hokage and demon power. This test should be easy …

The old hokage hated the idea that he'd have to help more than forcing himself to be nice and encouraging forgiveness towards the villagers so the manipulation would come easier. He never liked being near the demon, but if the demon failed again he may have to arrange things so that the pathetic demon could pass. This was a headache he didn't need …

Kakashi sighed, but lit up when a glittery Mizuki walked in, "You're here! How'd it go? Naruto passed right?" The jonin asked curiously, still holding a book from a very perverted series he loved …

Mizuki spat out some glitter ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The purple and pink splattered Iruka glared at the young blonde who was grinning at the closed stand, "After that stunt, you're not getting any ramen! What the hell was that?! Did you even try-"

"No and I don't regret it!" The blonde snapped suddenly angry, "and why should I? No one here wants me to be stronger! No one wants a filthy demon to rise in the ranks!"

Iruka paled, "Demon? You know?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "How could I not? I hear what people say about me. I heard the 'demon' comments and see the disgusted looks from everyone, even teachers! Hell, even you did for a while …" Naruto paused and searched the instructor's eyes, "I don't know what changed you, but it didn't make you care enough to help me in class-"

"Is that what you think? That I never helped?" Iruka asked feeling hurt and, admittedly, a little mad that he was being blamed. "I did what I could, but you wouldn't study or train-"

"WITH WHAT BOOKS?! I never forgot the textbooks like that prick Mizuki said! I wasn't able to afford them! So what studying could I do? Oh, and how am I supposed to be on time or train when the villagers beat and chase me through the village?! I sleep in class because I'm exhausted. Mizuki gives me detention to teach me everything wrong deliberately and you never mentioned I may have trouble doing chakra exercises because of the fox demon in me! Other people got one on one training to the point where even a kid with no chakra was allowed to pass, but I'm not … not that it matters. Every day of my life I've been hated and I know now the only way anyone will see me as not a threat is if I give up getting stronger …" Naruto said clearly hurt and heartbroken, but also quite serious.

Iruka's heart shattered, "Naruto … I honestly had no idea … let me help. We can tell the hokage. I'm sure knowing all this will give you another chance at becoming-"

"The beatings were lessened." The blonde stated bluntly.

"Huh?" Iruka muttered in confusion.

"The beatings. Each time I failed I was spared pain and looks of hate … do you want me to live with that again? 'Cause I don't think I can take anymore …" Naruto choked out his last words as if holding back tears.

The instructor felt hot tears flood his eyes and he tried to pull Naruto into a hug, but Naruto felt so rigid making Iruka realize he never saw Naruto touch or be touched adding to his guilt, "Let's talk to the hokage … or I'll do it if you'd prefer?" He offered quickly as he realized the poor boy probably didn't want to go through the village or be seen right now. "You go home and I'll talk to the hokage, ok?" The blonde didn't say anything, but Iruka didn't see a sign of fear. "Alright, I'll come find you after talking to the hokage. If you want to try again in the academy, then we'll fix this so you get the training, but if you're serious and don't want to be a ninja anymore I'll find a safe place for you to live. Just, please, stay and wait at home."

Naruto felt the warm arms leave him and looked up to see Iruka jumping across the roofs faster than he'd ever seen the chunin run before. The blonde simply sighed and turned to walk straight into the forest and race through the trees. Mere moments away from finding the shack he shared with Harry a cloaked figure joined him.

"That was rather harsh, Naru-kun. That poor instructor looked crushed." The figure said his tone oozing with amusement.

"I couldn't make the same mistake again … if Sarutobi suspected that I trusted Iruka then he'd be in the same danger and you know it." Naruto said sharply.

"Why should I care? The last time your precious people were targeted worked just fine for me." The figure cackled.

Naruto snorted in amusement, "I knew you liked us!"

A light annoyed grumble was heard from the cloak, "Hardly, I meant the free ramen not you annoying twits. I hated putting up with you brats for a year."

"Sure." Naruto exclaimed teasing not believing the person who decided he was done talking and disappeared, "He's more loveable than he likes to admit." He snickered as he landed in front of the fixed up and sturdy shack, "Hey, Harry, ready to-... errr … what's going on?" Naruto asked between bursts of hysterical laughter.

Sitting in the little patch of light on the floor was Harry. That on its own wasn't the funny part. It was what Harry was doing with his glasses. He was using his glasses to reflect the light to make a little speck of light zip around the room driving to poor fox demon mad! In the exact way a cat would chase the speck Kurama, the terrifying demon, was stalking and pouncing on the speck in a primal hunting act he couldn't resist. At least, until he heard Naruto laughing wildly …

Kurama blinked cluelessly for a second, but then his jaw dropped as he realized what he was doing and his fur bristled in sheer embarrassment, "That's it!" He exclaimed angrily before, believe it or not, actually jumping into Harry's chest and disappearing just like he does with Naruto.

Harry and Naruto gaped, "How the-" Harry started to say something in his shock, but suddenly he fell back completely limp.

"Harry!" Naruto skidded forward just barely keeping the raven from cracking his head on the floor. "What'd that prick do?" He pondered irritatedly on just what the fox did. Sitting there wondering wasn't going to help and he knew it so he closed his eyes and seemingly fell asleep with Harry in his arms …

XXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes snapped open to find himself high up in a very tall, butterfly covered, tree that had a trunk that actually seemed to twist and turn whimsically as it grew creating a set of compartments and makeshift stairways. It was like the entire tree grew with the intent of becoming a home, but Naruto was quick to jump down the very tall tree and to the roots. The insane roots were also twisting and turning to create a huge maze all around the tree though Naruto paid it and the black butterflies, which were only in the maze unlike the colorful butterflies everywhere else, fluttering around and raced over to a bridge …

"You asshole! What the fuck are you doing with Harry?!" Naruto yelled as he ran over the covered bridge to get to the bottom of a huge waterfall that had many levels, which were covered in different colored water lilies drifting along, where he found Harry and Kurama, "How'd you get in here?"

The fox snorted, "I am a mass of chakra so it stands to reason I can enter a network like a genjutsu … helps that your minds have a powerful bond … or maybe that's how I could do that-"

"You didn't know before testing this?!" Naruto snapped before finally noticing Harry was too quiet as he stood there on the moss covered rocks with them. In fact, the green eyed boy seemed to be in pain as he clutched his head. "Harry? Are you ok?"

"He flooded my network with his chakra … it fucking hurt." Harry groaned.

Kurama huffed, "I pulled you into your mind first, so it wasn't that bad. You'll thank me now that you can get rid of those glasses."

Harry glared, "You did this so I'd get rid of my glasses?."

"Yep! No need to bow at my greatness-"

The 'Great Demon' was shot into the air by a stream of water that came out of the falls, "I was messing with you because you lied about knowing where the entrance is! You deserved it!"

Naruto twitched, "So after nearly two years of saying you knew something you really-"

"I do know! … I just can't recall any exact details …" Kurama muttered as he shook his fur to dry it.

"Thanks a lot, old timer. Very helpful." Naruto said oozing sarcasm in every word getting a growl from the tiny fox. Naruto sighed as he looked at Harry who seemed to be in less pain than a moment ago. "I was hoping fluffy was serious about knowing something about how to get into the magical world … but since he's not able to help …"

Harry frowned as his blonde friend trailed off, "What is it? Do you have an idea on how to get into magical world? … that is if you really want to give up-"

"I made my choice. Staying here in a village that hates me to chase respect I'll never get is nowhere near as important as helping you through a place neither of us know a lot about. I'm going." Naruto said firmly, before getting tackled by Harry who hugged him hard making the blonde chuckle … the blonde's happiness turned to nervousness. "I get why Lily didn't put a lot of details … well I assume since it was badly damaged by water and not really much could be read, but it'd make sense if she didn't. Keeping magic secret and all is fine, but that would be nice … cause you aren't going to like this … do you think you can teleport us to your relatives' home?"

Harry stiffened … even after all this time the mention of those people scared him … though he had Naruto now …

Both boys faded as they went back into their own bodies, effectively kicking Kurama out, and woke up. The shack was emptied, they donned their bounty hunter uniforms and, while holding hands, they vanished with a pop ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"So he failed," Sarutobi sighed ignoring the whispers from the jonins and the downtrodden Kakashi for the colorful Iruka who raced into the room. "Iruka, have you found Naruto? Mizuki just told us he failed again, which means he needs to go back to the academy-"

"He doesn't want to be a ninja." Iruka said and everything went silent.

"Come again?" Sarutobi muttered with a blank look on his face. As Iruka explained the depth of the problem sank in and his mind began working on fixing his slight miscalculation. "Would you bring Naruto to my office? I'll speak with him there, after I finish assigning teams."

"Yes, hokage-sama. Oh … do you know where he lives?" Iruka flushed a dark red that showed through the paint on his face as everyone stared at him. Obviously they all thought he'd know that. "I never met him outside of school and the ramen stand." He admitted meekly, feeling even more guilty.

Sarutobi internally sighed in annoyance and told him the boy's assigned apartment, "Ok, let's finish up."

Long after the teams were assigned Sarutobi, and a very stubborn Kakashi, waited to see Naruto. The only problem was … no one could find him ...


	6. First Misstep

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M, double & intersecting harems:**

 **top Harry x bottoms, deaged Kakashi / Iruka / Itachi / Genma / Severus / Lucius / Remus / Ibiki**

 **top Naruto x bottoms Draco / Blaise / Fred / George / Dean / Shino / Haku / Gaara**

 **Last Time:**

Long after the teams were assigned Sarutobi, and a very stubborn Kakashi, waited to see Naruto. The only problem was … no one could find him ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Petunia hummed a little tune as she cooked a stew. She paused only for a moment to to go get a spice from the rack nearby, but when she turned back she was looking straight into the eyes of a gas mask. A scream attempted to explode from her throat, but a needle hit her neck rendering her body as useless as a limp noodle. The only reason she didn't plummet to the hard tile floor was because another gas mask wearing man held her up from behind.

"So this is your aunt, Harry?" The first man spoke making her pale as she realized who was holding up her defenseless body. It didn't matter to her that the two men were older than what her nephew should be or that there was no resemblance. As far as she was concerned all that was due to magic. Evil disgusting magic and the color changing hair was all she needed to see to confirm it.

"Yes, Naruto … though I remembered her being bigger." Harry said experimentally picking her up by the belt with one hand and swinging her onto the couch across the room easily. "I could break her without magic or chakra." He said as he calmly walked to the couch where the terrified woman laid limply.

Naruto chuckled from behind his mask, "Now, now, Harry. We don't have time to play." Naruto said as he picked her up by the neck, "stay very still." He said almost mockingly as he turned her so she faced the gas mask worn by Harry.

The woman's imagination ran wild as Harry stared at her. Horrific thoughts of torture for all those years she made him live in a cupboard and the abuse came forward. She knew a terrible revenge was planned …

"Lily is actually my mother …" Harry said slightly shocked, "Aunty here decided it'd be funny to have me burn her things without my knowledge. She and Uncle Vernon celebrated when I was gone until a letter came from a man named Dumbledore, the Headmaster from my school letter, warning them that someone will come to take me to Diagon Alley in one week for my school supplies. Apparently Dumbledore is the same person who dropped me into their custody too after my parents were killed in a war, but … someone else sent my mother's things? Once this recent letter came my aunt, uncle and cousin got ready to move away. They leave tomorrow … oh, it's in the past when my mother got her letter. Apparently, we need to locate a place called The Leaky Cauldron to get to the magical realm. There's also a wizarding bank." Harry summarized after swiftly waltzing through her mind. As angry as he was at the jealous hateful woman for everything she did he had to admit it was amusing to see the shocked confusion in his aunt's eyes. She was terrified at how he learned all that.

Naruto hummed in thought, "One week huh … not much time to learn everything." He said calmly before glaring harshly at Petunia, "here's something interesting for you to know … I'm a muggle and guess what … I can kill you even faster than the magic you hate so much. I think you and your family should leave tonight, don't you?" Naruto took the needle out of her neck and she nodded, only to panic when they left so fast they may as well have vanished to her eyes.

"She really is panicking." Harry muttered as he watched his aunt scramble to get everything in the car and toss the stew she was making into some containers to eat on the road. All of this was done while calling her husband at work.

"That was fast … he must've broken a number of speeding violations to pick up the porky brat and get here in only an hour. Want to say anything before they leave- … Harry? You ok?"

Harry groaned as he rubbed his scar, "I just have a headache… had it a while now, but it seems to he getting worse. That could be because of them." He said shooting his aunt, uncle and cousin a glare.

"Or …" Naruto pulled off Harry's gas mask revealing the face of the henge. Illusion it may have been, but the pain showing was very real, "Kurama might've fucked up. Has it been hurting since he flooded your system with his chakra?"

"Yeah, but it's only hurting in the scar now and it's getting worse." Harry admitted, suddenly feeling so dizzy he nearly fell from the tree in the backyard where he was hiding with Naruto.

Naruto quickly steadied Harry and looked around for the fox, "where's that stupid fox-" his jaw dropped as he spotted said fox demon in the house trying to take the snacks from the plump kid named Dudley, Harry's cousin.

"IT TALKS!" Came a set of terrified high pitched screams followed by the screech of tires.

"I bet they're gone." Naruto deadpanned and sure enough as he helped Harry back into the house through the back window he saw that the place was deserted save for a moving bag of cheese puffs.

Kurama poked his head out from the cheesy snack bag, "They ran out fast … you'd think they never heard a fox talk before." The demon said before diving back into the cheesy balls, "Tasty stuf-Ahhh!" Kurama yelped as the bag he was in went flying across the floor courtesy of Naruto kicking it out of the way. "Hey! What was that for?!" A cheese coated fox barked as he stumbled out of the bag.

"You did something more than healing Harry's eyes when you flooded his system with your chakra." Naruto said as he guided Harry to a chair that was abandoned and dispelled their henges so he could get a better look at the scar, which was inflamed.

The fox huffed as he shook his body sending cheese dust everywhere, "I probably just flustered that soul fragment thing in the scar."

"Soul fragment? There's a piece of soul hanging out in my head?" Harry gasped feeling concerned about what that meant and where it might've come from.

"Yeah, I smelled it when I went into your mind. Hardly a big deal though. It's been there for years from the way it smelled. Just pull it out with a seal and keep it in a scroll until we figure out what to do with it." The demon said before going back into the snack bag to eat the rest of the cheesy goodness.

Naruto sighed as he pulled out a scroll, "I'm more concerned on whose soul fragment it is and why it's in Harry's head then the solution. Did your aunt know anything?" He asked Harry as he performed some seals and pull the eerie green thing to seal it in the scroll.

"That's much better." Harry smiled, leaning against Naruto as the pain all but vanished from his head, "Petunia didn't know much. She got letters from my mother that described the war enough for me to know that the leader of the dark wizards, Voldemort, were after them because of a supposed prophecy about me having the power to kill him. Other than that there's this Dumbledore's first letter, that's the guy left on me when he dumped me here, but it just stated that my parents died protecting me. He didn't say anything about the scar."

"I see. Maybe no one knew about it ..." Naruto hummed as he pulled Harry closer comfortingly. "We'll figure this out. Once we get into the magical world I'll send out an army of clones to every bit of information we can."

Harry smiled, relaxing into the blonde's chest, "I'm glad you're here."

XXXXXXXXXX

The owner of The Leaky Cauldron, Tom, looked up and smiled at two new customers, "Hello! I'm Tom, the one who runs this place. How can I help you?" He asked the young man with possibly his younger brother.

"I'm David. My brother, Tim, is starting school at Hogwarts this year and we need to get some things, but …" the older brother chuckled sheepishly, "I don't know my way around here-"

"And he broke his wand trying to impress a girl." The young kid snickered.

"'Shut Up, brat!" David huffed swatting the kid's head.

Tom chuckled at the brothers, "No problem! I'll open it up for you." He said amusedly and lead the pair to the back of the building where he tapped the bricks.

"Thank you, Tom." David said while grabbing his excited brother by the collar before he could run off.

"It's fine. I'm here to help people get to Diagon Alley. Gringotts is straight down the road so it might be best to start there especially if you need a new wand." Tom said teasingly, getting the kid to laugh as the older brother twitched.

David sighed good naturedly, "I'm never going to live that down." He groaned before following his younger brother into the crowd.

No one noticed the subtle increase in the number of people as the brothers walked through the streets. One by one people appeared and spread out to mingle around and talk. No one would've guessed that each of those very different people all came from the older one of the pair or that nearly 100 were created in the span of time it took to enter the Diagon Alley and walk up to the goblin currently glaring down at them from its desk.

"Name." The goblin demanded.

"Harry Potter." The child answered as the older person seemed to be looking around to make sure no one was listening.

The goblin sneered down at the boy who looked nothing like the reported 'Boy Who Lived' even missing the scar, "I need blood to prove it." He sneered as he handed the boy the knife, which the boy shockingly used to cut his hand without even flinching or hesitating. The goblin's eyes widened ever so slightly as the blood wrote out the name 'Harry Potter' on the page in front of him confirming what the boy said, "Please follow me-not you." He snapped as the older person tried to follow.

"He comes with me." Harry said sharply, leaving no room for arguments, which the goblin didn't seem to like, but gave in anyway.

They were lead to a room, "Your family's goblin will come in a moment."

Harry frowned as the goblin left, closing them in the room, "my family's goblin? What's that mean? My family is already associated with this bank?"

"It's possible … yes. My clones are hearing bits and pieces that suggest the Potters were very wealthy so they probably have many vaults …oh, you're also basically an idol because you killed Voldemort." Naruto whispered as he subtly looked around. (To be safe let's think to each other. I see runes and I don't want to take any chances that we're being listened to.)

(Yeah … what do you mean killed him? I was only a year old when I was left with the Dursleys. That's too young to have killed someone.) Harry thought calmly as a goblin entered the room.

(It has something to do with the scar on your head. Voldemort, or You-Know-Who to everyone here too scared to say his name, hit you with the killing curse and, for whatever reason, it rebounded leaving the scar.) Naruto reported as the goblin took a seat and set out a quill and parchment. There was a brief moment of surprise as the quill hovered over the paper and began writing on its own.

The goblin sneered at the older person he didn't recognize before looking at the light brown haired boy who was supposedly Harry Potter, "Good morning, Lord Potter. I am Griphook and I'm in charge of the Potter vaults. I assume you were given your key to your trust already so I can take you there. Keep in mind your magical will get notes of this meeting and what you withdraw since you're underage-"

"Wait!" An overwhelmed Harry exclaimed, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I don't know what you're talking about. What key? What magical guardian? Do you mean my relatives, the Dursleys? What notes?" He rambled only now realizing that the quill was writing everything down."

Griphook sneered, "You're going to school and are allowed to have the key to your trust vault now. The vault isn't the same as the other vaults you allowed your guardian to take money from, and no … you're muggle guardians were being paid by your guardian, but the magical and muggle guardians are different."

"Who's my magical guardian?" Harry asked.

"Albus Dumbledore." The goblin said bluntly seeming unconcerned by the child's lack of knowledge.

That name again … Dumbledore was Harry's guardian! The man was the Headmaster, taking money without permission, paying the people who hurt Harry and leaving Harry out of the loop for all of it. This meeting had to be stopped now and they had to leave. This man, who they knew little about, could not know of Harry coming here. Not when they knew so little about what's going on.

A bag filled to the brim with what sounded like gold coins landed on the desk in front of the goblin, "You haven't seen him." Naruto stated firmly, praying the goblin will look the other way. If not, he hoped he could destroy the notes before they vanished or flew away or do whatever the notes would do. Of course, he had the goblin to deal with too. Should he kill the creature to cover their tracks? He hoped not. It could create an even bigger mess. Whatever was decided, it had to be done fast and seen through without fail.

"A few coins?" Griphook sneered, almost offended at being presented the feeble payment for such a deal. However, the twinkle of something in the pile of coins caught his interest and he pulled it out to inspect it.

Question was, was the pretty crystal interesting enough to let the ninjas walk away?


	7. A Little Persuading

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M, double & intersecting harems:**

 **top Harry x bottoms, deaged Kakashi / Iruka / Itachi / Genma / Severus / Lucius / Remus / Ibiki**

 **top Naruto x bottoms Draco / Blaise / Fred / George / Dean / Shino / Haku / Gaara**

 **Last Time:**

Question was, was the pretty crystal interesting enough to let the ninjas walk away?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Harry remained tense as they watched the goblin inspect the crystal. Both were getting ready to kill and run at any moment though they prayed they wouldn't have to. Their next actions depended on what the goblin said next and the suspense was almost painful as the crystal was laid back on the coins.

The goblin snapped his dagger like claws and the few notes that were made burst into flames, "It seems there was a mixup. I was told to see a client, but that person hasn't showed up. Since I'm free do you have business here?" Griphook asked deliberately looking only at the very relieved 'taller' person and ignoring the equally relieved Harry.

"Do you open accounts for muggles?" Naruto asked carefully thinking of how to avoid another stupid mistake.

"We do. We also offer services for those not possessing magic that want to assist a magical friend or relative." The goblin said simply being strangely helpful considering the circumstances.

(Is he trying to help or just serving a customer?) Harry thought curiously.

(I'll see.) Naruto thought curious about how much help they can get from the goblin, but he didn't dare push too much. They were lucky to get those notes burned and couldn't risk pissing off the one who let them go, "What type of services?" Naruto asked.

The goblin sneered, "Gringotts has vast amounts of information on the magical and muggle worlds. If you get a vault with us you or a magical child under your care can use certain authorized branches as a library to avoid bringing magical books into the muggle world. For your safety and your child's safety we have vaults that double as training or potion rooms so one may practice spells with guaranteed assistance only a few feet away and yes, those vaults can be unlocked easily from the inside so there's no worries about getting trapped." The goblin said as if he mentally checking off a list of annoying questions he's been asked many times before.

"Potions too? Can I set up a line to order what ingredients my magical friend may need through the bank?" Naruto asked hoping to make it easier for Harry to get everything even when he's in school.

Griphook sneered with a sense of pride, "You can handle all of your needs through Gringotts. We will obtain the highest quality ingredients for whatever potion you desire to brew. Confidentiality guaranteed." The goblin said with a smirk.

"Then that's exactly what I need! I'll take a vault with training and potion services. Can I make the account for two people so my friend can use the training and brewing service without me coming in each time?" Naruto asked knowing Harry will want to finally try brewing after reading what little information they had on the subject over the last two years.

"Yes, but only for these kinds of vaults. You will get your choice of a magical wallet or a magical muggle style card and your friend will get a different version of that. The only difference will be access to your money, which only you have. I take it your friend is someone I h _aven't_ had the pleasure of meeting." The goblin sneered momentarily glancing at the boy he knew was Harry Potter.

The henged Naruto nodded slowly, "It is."

Griphook's long dagger like claw tapped the table top in front of him as he seemed to inspect Naruto for several moments, "Stay out of the light. It casts some very dark shadows." The goblin said ominously with a snap of his claws that made a parchment appear and handed Naruto a dagger. Naruto took the dagger and the goblin pointed at the line where the signature was meant to go.

That statement was enough to know that this goblin was trying to help them, "We noticed." Naruto said as he cut his palm with the dagger letting a few drops of blood onto the line on the parchment assuming it was like the process Harry went through at the check-in counter. The ninja expected to be offered a quill to write his name in the blood, but to his and Harry's surprise the blood scrawled out Naruto's full name on its own.

Griphook took the parchment and nodded in satisfaction, "Very good, Lord Namikaze. You have several accounts in your family's name it seems and a few in your known aliases. Shall I transfer it all over and cut off those who have been accessing them?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Who has been accessing them?" Naruto asked, though, he had a feeling he knew. The ninja knew about his father because of Kurama, but knew he couldn't try looking at any Uzumaki or Namikaze accounts while in Konoha. It simply wasn't safe, but he didn't think someone else had access.

The goblin perused the information that slowly appeared on the parchment, "Hiruzen Sarutobi. It seems he started withdrawing from the largest account when your grandparents died."

"My grandparents?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he pondered the information. He thought his father was a poor orphan and nothing he found told him otherwise, but, more importantly, how did Sarutobi get access to any of them? "Yes, cut anyone off and transfer it all over. Also, is there a place you'd recommend for my friend and I to stay? If it requires rent could you make the payments automatic?" Naruto asked hoping to set it up so they had less to worry about. A safe place that's paid for would help immensely.

A frighteningly fanged smile stretched across the goblin's lips, "Did I neglect to mention that as a necessary trait to help you keep track of your potions during long brews a living arrangement is made?" Griphook's smirk widened as he noticed Naruto and Harry's confused yet intrigued eyes, "This isn't a hotel. However, potions take care and constant attention so it's not unheard of for brewers to want to watch and stay rested. Since there's no floo in the in the vaults for obvious security reasons we provide an alternative at no extra cost."

Naruto and Harry stood there in a stunned silence for a few moments before glancing at each other in disbelief and back at the goblin, "My friend does want to start practicing brewing. I'll take the muggle style cards."

Griphook snapped his claws with a deadly fanged smile and two credit cards, one gold and one silver, appeared on the parchment, "Gold is yours and silver is for your friend. They're charmed so you will never lose it and no one can take or use it. It'll be a pleasure doing business with you and remember, confidentiality is guaranteed."'

XXXXXXXXXX

"He's just an academy student! How can none of you find him after days when he was in the village just a couple hours before the search started?" Sarutobi questioned his advanced team of ninjas while putting an air of concern that covered his anger quite well.

"That is what I want to know as well." Everyone turned towards Shibi Aburame as he came in the room, "Hokage-sama, let my clan take charge of the search. We can't waste a minute, but using so much man power might make Naruto more difficult to handle. He knows our clan. We'll have a better chance drawing him out."

Sarutobi sighed and took a second to ponder the idea, "That may be our best option, but keep it subtle. Also, do a search for people who specialize in finding people. We may need to hire someone outside the village to help find him."

"Yes, hokage-sama." Shibi said with a bow.

"As for everyone else," Sarutobi shot Kakashi and Iruka a stern look to keep them from objecting, "Go back to your usual routines. As much as I want to find Naruto, using everyone for a massive search will only draw attention to the fact that he's gone. We don't need the other villages learning of this. It will only make him a bigger target. Everyone dismissed except for Kakashi and Itachi." As everyone filed out Kakashi and Itachi walked up to the hokage's desk.

"You wanted to see us, hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, though, he was clearly disheartened at not being an Aburame and searching for Naruto right now.

Sarutobi sighed, "I am sorry, Kakashi. I know how much you want to find Naruto, but for his safety we need to back off for a bit." The hokage said kindly, "I know you wanted to have a genin team because of Naruto and I was planning on letting his team be with Shino and Sasuke if he had passed. Obviously, with everything that happened that can't happen. Along with that we had some trouble with another academy student."

Itachi twitched, "I think I know what you're talking about. You mean the incident with the health of my brother's fangirl."

"Yes. We, of course, had no choice but to continue with the second part genin exams even though the teams were off because of Naruto not being here. During those exams it was discovered that Sakura Haruno's health did not meet the requirements for she hid a rather serious blood disorder. A clotting disorder to be exact. Since such disorders are prohibited she was removed as a ninja. That, however, created another problem, which is team sizes. With Naruto gone Sasuke and Shino's team were already short one, but now with Sakura gone we have another team that's short a member. With that in mind I decided to combine the two teams. However, that is a few too many genin for one jonin. I want you both to be the senseis for team 11." The hokage spotted Kakashi's sad look and added, "As you go on missions you are free to subtly search for Naruto as long as it doesn't interfere with the missions themselves."

"Yes, hokage-sama!" Said both Itachi and a much happier Kakashi.

"You're dismissed." Sarutobi said and watched them leave before taking out his checkbook. Much to his surprise he found a signed check and a note from his secretary. "That's not possible." He scowled in distaste as he tore up the check and the note. The very note that just informed him that the accounts he wanted to take money from were gone. Not empty, but completely shut down. The only other person who had access didn't even know about the accounts so how could this happen? Unless, "Maybe that demon did find on account and paid someone to get him away. That would explain how he just vanished when he had no skills as a ninja." Sarutobi frowned as he pondered on how to catch the demon without revealing that he knew about and stole from what were rightfully Naruto's accounts.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The library has enchantments to keep you from going up to the unauthorized sections without the necessary badge so you can't stumble on material you shouldn't have accidently. No magic will change that, but you have enough information to find what you need in the rest of library. However, for an extra fee we can buy and deliver what you need from outside the bank." griphook said as he lead the two ninjas through the large library and up to an isolated set of vaults tucked around the corner of the library. They stopped in front of vault 4118 and the goblin pointed at a slot. "Slid either of your cards to get in. There's another door inside that only the gold card can open."

"We understand." Naruto said as he use his card to get the door open and when that huge heavy door swung open his and Harry's jaws dropped, "Oh, wow!" They gasped as their eyes scanned the vault.

It was mostly one warm, candlelit, room with an open kitchen meant for brewing and two comfy beds to make the open bedroom next to an open, fully furnished, living room area. The was also an open door between the beds that lead to what looked like it lead to a good sized bathroom. Beyond a long empty space perfect for dueling was another large vault door, but the most interesting thing was the subtle Japanese style to everything in there.

Griphook pointed to the large chalkboard in the kitchen area, "You're allowed to doodle whatever you want on that ono, but this one," He pointed to the smaller chalkboard next to the main door, "is only for things you want to order. Write what you want down and we will handle it. Good day, Lord Namikaze and friend." With that the goblin left and the door swung close leaving them alone.

"Ok, we have a very nice place to stay inside a secure wizarding bank that holds all the information we need. That turned out better than expected." Harry sighed in relief as they dispelled their henges.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but while Gringotts saved us we can't risk making the same mistake anywhere else. According to my clones goblins don't get along with wizards and are mostly separate."

"Why help us then?" Harry pondered as Kurama came bounding out of Naruto's chest and bounced on the beds.

"I don't know, but we need to find and somehow convince someone involved with the Ministry, and magical government to help." Naruto said while sketching a seal on the floor and sending a clone out of the vault. He grinned as the clone reappeared on the seal. "At least, we know the hiraishin seal works through whatever protections are around here and the restricted sections here aren't ninja proof."

"Who's this Merlin guy?" Kurama asked as he bounced back and forth between beds.

"First, going through my memories is rude. Second, he's believed to be the wizard all magic comes from. If your going to skim through the information my clones collect do it right." Naruto said only to get a fox butt to the face as Kurama bounced a little too high and landed straight on Naruto.

Harry twitched as he grabbed Kurama by the scruff of the neck and plucking him off of the blonde, "I bet you never actually saw the magical world and just lied-"

"Hey! I have met wizards and witches before! Yes, I don't know about these secret entrances or ever heard of this Merlin person or even when wands came about, but I do know that a house elf with a strong bond is dangerous!" Kurama shivered in fear as a clearly frightening memory was recalled. When Kurama realized he was being watched by the two humans he coughed nervously and collected himself, "Also, the best way to make an ally is to completely crush what they believe with facts. Let's start with that muggles are weak one. Then there's this Merlin thing since that sounds weird. Then a weird blood related belief where some actually think pure blooded wizards are stronger. What else?"

"Give me a sec to see what I can find." Naruto created several clones and they slipped away to explore the entire library as stealthily as possible.

"If you can find what we need all we have to do is get a scary muggle to do some persuading." Harry mused.

Naruto gaped, "Hey! I'm a scary muggle!" His eyebrow twitched violently when Harry broke down laughing. The annoyed blonde tackled and pinned Harry to the bed, "Are you saying I can't be scary?" Naruto glared harshly into the green eyes only for Harry to laugh again. The blonde scoffed, but couldn't resist smiling. He rested his forehead against Harry 's and they fell into a peaceful silence with their lips a hairs breath apart, "My clones found someone." He said softly without looking away from the green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius stood up from his desk in the Malfoy Manor when he heard an owl flutter to the window. Just as he was about to cross the room to remove the letter his hands and ankles were bound and he fell to his knees!

"In-" Before he could complete the incantation to free himself a rag was suddenly shoved into his mouth. Not only were his hands bound in a way so he couldn't even move finger to cast a spell he also couldn't speak, but the scariest part of this appeared in front of him.

There in front of him was a man with a long brown coat, heavy boots a pointed hat and the most terrifying mask he ever saw ...


	8. Persuasive

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M, double & intersecting harems:**

 **top Harry x bottoms, deaged Kakashi / Iruka / Itachi / Genma / Severus / Lucius / Remus / Ibiki**

 **top Naruto x bottoms Draco / Blaise / Fred / George / Dean / Shino / Haku / Gaara**

 **Last Time:**

There in front of him was a man with a long brown coat, heavy boots a pointed hat and the most terrifying mask he ever saw ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius didn't let himself lose focus. Yes, his hands were bound behind his back in a way where he couldn't move a finger let alone use a spell and the gag prevented him from using verbalized magic, but he still had eyes. He focused on the intruder and conjured fire. A rush of flames consumed the intruder and Lucius allowed himself a moment to relax thinking his ordeal was over, but a popping sound told him otherwise. He looked up from the floor where he laid his head to relax and saw that the intruder was completely gone! There should be a body a least! Lucius soon got his answer courtesy of a hand grabbing the back of his neck …

"That was quite rude." The intruder's voice came from behind him and Lucius struggled violently as he was easily lifted completely off floor by the powerful person. It became clear that this person not only could kill him with only physical strength, but he knew the layout of his house! This person knew exactly where a full sized portrait of his family was on a completely different floor!

"Stop struggling or,"he lifted Lucius higher indicating it was those in the family portrait at risk. "Before you get any ideas I know that you and your wife sleep in sides of the house so no I'm not threatening her. Just so you know, the Zabini mansion has even weaker security. Don't worry though. My boss won't hurt him if you do exactly as told

Lucius's blood turned to ice in horror. This intruder has been here enough times to know about the sleeping arrangements and knew where his son was playing. He had no choice but to relax and listen to his demands.

"Good choice." This intruder carried Lucius casually back towards the office they were at. "Thank you for having a terrible relationship with your house elf, Dobby. If you had even a remotely decent bond he'd know and I'd be dead." The man chuckled knowing even if the Malfoy believed him, which he didn't, there was no time to fix it. "As for what my boss wants from you it's really simple. to Gringotts," Lucius relaxed a little. If this was about money this will be over soon. "You are to look up the information in the letter the owl is holding. You must read all the information and return here in one hour for a quiz and your son."

Lucius felt the man drop him and he hit the floor hard. Before he could start panicking about getting his restraints off he realized that the ropes and gag were gone! He glared at the bruised skin on his wrists, but quickly forgot about it to grab the letter from the owl. To his surprise they were file numbers in the Gringotts sections that only someone with his level of authority. This could only mean that someone dangerous had Draco. His worry increased ten fold and he apparated to a Diagon Alley right in front of Gringotts to get this done quickly.

Anyone else might've tried to contact the Ministry for help, but he knew someone in there is responsible for this in the first place. He couldn't trust any of them. The thought of lowering himself to asking the goblins for help disgusted him, but for his son he truly didn't care. That idea was shot down the second he saw the very same intruder already in the bank and standing behind the counter no less!

"How can we help you today, Lord Malfoy?" A goblin sneered completely unaware of the person behind him.

Lucius glanced at the goblin to take the dagger and give blood to confirm his identity like always, "I need to look up some information." He said noticing that the intruder was gone. Not wasting time on why no one else seemed to see the man he strode quickly to the library.

With a look at the note he proceeded up to the restricted section containing all past known magical people in Britain. It was a section only a Ministry worker or a member of the Board of Education could access. Of course, since Lucius was both he had no problem getting in and locating two old files. However, what he found was nothing short of earth shattering…

"This … what?" Lucius skimmed the summary of the first file over and over, but it didn't change…

The summary, which was for basic information on the top of every more detailed file, read:

 _Merlin (last name unknown)_

 _No magical parents._

 _One of the first Slytherin students to pass Hogwarts._

 _Speaks parseltongue._

 _Helped advance potions and spell casting._

 _Assisted with the creation of the wand._

 _Dead. Has no blood descendants to take control of the Merlin estate._

"No descendants? A Slytherin? Spoke parseltongue?... A MUGGLEBORN?" Lucius thought for a moment that this was a file for a different Merlin and wasn't for the power wizard hailed to be the first wizard, but his belief was crushed like a bug the second he found the address for the Merlin estate.

Every pure blood family prayed to meet the heir of the great Merlin and, of course, there was one because Merlin started it all. Even Lucius considering marrying into the family, but no one ever meet the elusive heir. There were rumors and many claims, but according to this they were all false. Merlin couldn't have even been the first wizard if Hogwarts came first!

The Malfoy actually wanted to start hyperventilating, but clink brought him out of his mental spiral. He looked over and saw a picture of Draco chatting happily with an unknown man. What horrified Lucius was that the intruder was standing right behind the couch his clueless son was sitting on and was holding a strange looking knife at Draco's neck.

"Don't hurt him!" Lucius snapped and whirled around, but no one was there. Only a second passed, but the man was gone. Only a second passed and Lucius found a freshly written message on the picture…

 _45 minutes left …_

"How is this possible?" Lucius could tell that no magic was being used and his mind felt stable so how could this bastard be messing with him? He mentally pondered as quickly moved to the next file. "You must be kidding ..."

 _The summary read:_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Muggle father. Heir of Slytherin and Gaunt families._

 _Slytherin student._

 _Speaks Parseltongue._

The file seemed innocent, but it shocked Lucius on many levels. By far the biggest shock of all was the picture. The picture of the young man was enough to identify the boy as another person entirely. A person Lucius' father knew personally. A person they both followed and killed for …

"Voldemort." Lucius gasped in disbelief. All this time he was fighting on the side of pure blood dominance under the lead of a half blood?! "I'll have a mental break down later!" He said and left the files on the table to get the last two items in the letter.

To his surprise, one of the last items was an actual library book and the other was a number leading to the research section. With the desire to save time in mind he went to the goblin sitting and asked it to send the book up to the research section. By the time he got there the book was waiting and, to his horror, another picture of Draco. This time both the intruder and the unknown man Lucius believed to be the intruder's boss were standing behind Draco who was munching on something happily. The intruder was holding up an hourglass.

The message was simple. Time is running out.

Faster than he ever ran before he grabbed the constantly magically updating file that had the matching number in the letter and sat at the table with the book on it. First, he skimmed the book and was disturbed by the contents. It was a subject on soul splitting and horcruxes. Considering the file on Tom Riddle had no death label he knew what these people were hinting at and he's not sure what scared him more. These people threatening him now or that monster.

For now he focused on finishing his tasking. With the way things are going he almost dreaded reading the final file, which kept up to date on muggles. Despite his reservations on the subject he opened the file.

"Billions!" It stunned Lucius to see that muggles out numbered them by such a huge amount! The following statistics on muggle technology was far from comforting. Apparently, the goblins have been running their own tests to save their own skins if something happened. They proved that the myth about muggle technology not working in the magical realms was false. In fact, muggle cameras can see through illusions! As he went through the list of weapons and read the descriptions he starting wondering why Voldemort ever thought they could completely crush them. The final blow came when saw a picture of the strange knife the intruder held up to Draco's neck.

"A kunai? Used by ninjas. For more information on ninjas see page 683." Lucius quickly flipped to that page. What he read wasn't comforting. Not only did muggles greatly outnumber them, but there was a subcategory of muggles that had very unique powers that resemble magic and intense physical strength.

"Enjoying your reading?"

Lucius stiffened at the sound of the intruder's voice and subconsciously let his fingertips graze the slowly purpling bruises on his neck. He quickly stood up a quickly walked out of Gringotts not even bothering to put the files and book back on the shelves. With his heart pounding he apparated back home.

"You must be stupid. Muggles are weak compared to us!" Lucius' breath hitched at Draco's words. There in his living room was a strange teenager with black hair and black eyes sitting with his son just like in the pictures. To make it worse the dangerous muggle ninja intruder his son just insulted was right behind the couch.

The unknown man smiled, "Since your father is here, let's ask him. What's your opinion, Lucius?"

"Muggles not only have great numbers, but many non magical machines that can match or even outperform the best recorded enchanted items we have. Where we exceed in some areas they exceed in others … especially ninjas." Lucius said cautiously while watching the masked intruder's motions.

"But father you said-"

"This is not the time, Draco!" Lucius snapped only to pale when the intruder stepped forward and patted a pouting Draco's head.

"Don't take it personally, Draco. Your father is just flustered because I threatened to slit your throat." The masked man said not being as comforting as his tone suggested. In fact, Draco just looked terrified.

The young man burst out laughing, "Calm down. He wouldn't hurt anyone who wasn't trying to kill me." He smiled at Lucius. "As you know you weren't alone on the trip to Gringotts. I'm well aware that you did as asked, but do you understand why we asked you to look up that information?" He asked as he gently nudged Draco allowing the boy to go over to his father.

"I wouldn't have believed it otherwise." Lucius said while pulling Draco against him. "Am I right in assuming that you want to know my side in all this?"

"Correct." The young man nodded. "A mad dark lord or Dumbledore. Which would you choose this time around?" It wasn't hard to see that Lucius would pick whatever side would protect his son and he that didn't trust either option. "Then I have a thought. I was speaking to Draco and it you both have high opinions of Harry Potter. If he had a side would you take it? Would you help him get around his magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore?"

Lucius sneered and looked down at his own son for a few seconds before looking up at the two people in his home, "It'd be the only side that could be safe if-"

"He's aware of your Death Eater past and doesn't care if you assist him." The masked ninja said bluntly.

Draco frowned and pointed at the young man accusingly, "When you came to pick me up-"

"You went with them without knowing who they were?!" Lucius gasped not believing that his son would be so stupid.

"He got through the runes so why shouldn't I have believed he wasn't a friend?" Draco countered and making a good point. He was raised to believe in runes so it was a little unfair for Lucius to scold him now. "He said he knew Harry Potter!" Draco exclaimed quickly finishing his comment from before.

"I do." The intruder placed his hand on the young man's head and the man pooped into smoke leaving a smirking 11 year old boy with green eyes and a distinctive lightning bolt scar. "As you can see I know him well."

Lucius gaped, "Harry? I heard you were being raised by muggle relatives so how … I doubt you were the original guardian if Dumbledore is involved." Lucius pointed out as he looked at the ninja.

"You're right. Harry's relatives were … inadequate. I took over two years ago. Unfortunately, with both of us being unaware of the ins and outs of this world we nearly ran into trouble. In return for helping us I was instructed to help you and protect you if needed." The ninja said and a clone appeared as Harry stood up startling the Malfoys.

Harry smiled, "I have something to do, but I'll return soon so we can talk about this."

"Wait." Harry and the now double ninjas stopped to look at Lucius. "I need to check, but depending on when you got your letter and who is sent you may already be in trouble."


	9. Errands

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M, double & intersecting harems:**

 **top Harry x bottoms, deaged Kakashi / Iruka / Itachi / Genma / Severus / Lucius / Remus / Ibiki**

 **top Naruto x bottoms Draco / Blaise / Fred / George / Dean / Shino / Haku / Gaara**

 **Last Time:**

"Wait." Harry and the now double ninjas stopped to look at Lucius. "I need to check, but depending on when you got your letter and who is sent you may already be in trouble."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius soon found himself back at Gringotts, but this time he kept his son close to him. Draco may have been bored and huffy, but it's better than at the ninja guard's disposal. Of course, having a bored kid with you didn't make research go faster …

"Why do you have to be here, father? Can't we go home?" Draco mumbled as he watched his father flip through an updating book in the education department.

"This situation isn't sinking in, is it? Or are you saying you want me to leave you with Ha-" Lucius snapped his mouth shut before he said Harry's name. "Our friend's guard?" He said correcting his question.

Draco winced in fear, but was still clearly puzzled about something, "Father … what you said before … was any of that true? You were just trying to get me away from them, right?" The young Malfoy asked almost pleadingly.

A sigh escaped the Malfoy Lord's mouth. There was no doubt in his mind that he was feeling the same crushing feeling of his world being turned upside down just like his son. It was so dizzying and despite seeing the facts laid out he didn't want to accept it. If it wasn't for the ninja's harsh methods he may still be ignoring those long forgotten facts.

Lucius finally looked away from the documents he was looking at and kneeled down in front of his son, "I … Draco, that muggle got passed the wards protecting our home, restrained me so I couldn't use magic and tricked you into thinking he was a friend. It's not easy after being told something else for years, but we can't deny this after we were nearly butchered just to prove a point."

"Well ouch. I wasn't that mean, was I?" Lucius and Draco froze as they heard the familiar voice. When they heard the slight creak of someone leaning on Draco's chair they hesitantly looked up to see the very masked ninja muggle they were talking about just standing there leaning on the chair's back. "I could've done worse."

The Malfoy Lord took a deep breath to calm down, "I see you're here …"

"Just call me Blue." The gas mask wearing ninja said realizing that they had no clue what to call him. Naruto smirked from behind the mask at the slight hint of annoyance in Lucius' eyes. "You weren't planning on cursing my name, were you?"

"Of course not. Shouldn't you be with your boss?" Lucius stated indifferently though on the inside he was annoyed. If this went badly and Harry ordered the muggle to kill them there may be nothing they could do. He had hoped to at least get the muggle's real name and curse it in a way so Blue couldn't hunt them down, but clearly this man wasn't a fool.

"My double is with him. He wanted me to see what you meant earlier about already being in trouble." Naruto said not moving from his spot. If only Lucius knew that Gringotts was secretly allowing Harry and Naruto to live in a vault just a few floors away.

Lucius looked calm as he backed away from his nervous son to go back to his seat, "When someone is raised in the muggle world a letter is sent to the guardian."

Naruto nodded, "We are aware of the letters."

"Who was assigned as the escort?" Lucius asked as he flipped through the book.

"No one was specified." Naruto said earning a look of concern from Lucius. "I take it we were supposed to be informed."

"Yes. It should be either the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, or the potions professor, Severus Snape. Both of whom know your boss' parents, but it's only Severus that worries me- … here it is." Lucius said as he stopped and read the entry he was looking for.

Naruto made a mental note of the informal way Lucius referred to Severus Snape and went over to see the entry next to Harry's name, "No one is named."

"No." Lucius frowned unsure of what this meant, but whatever it is it wasn't good. "I-"

"Lucius, Draco." Naruto said noticing both Malfoy stiffen. "I'm not here to force results out of you. We need advice nothing more. I'm capable of taking up what small threads you give me and finding the source so please stop flinching as if I'm going to torture you for not making an answer appear. I said this before and I meant it. As long as you do what you can and not betray us I'm your guard as well. Of course, if you're still concerned please use this and bond with your elf." He said and handed Lucius an old notebook that detailed tips on bonding with an elf.

"Very well." Lucius said while squishing the reflex to turn his nose up at the mention of the lowly creatures. As he took the notebook he decided to try speaking calmly and prayed it wasn't out of turn. "This seems like a small thing, but it could be the start of something. You're stepping around two scheming wizards who are ruthless, whether light or dark. If something goes wrong I will not allow it to come back at me and my son."

Naruto simply bowed, "Understandable. I can be quite ruthless as well."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're being far too generous with her boobs." Harry scoffed from his perch on the stair rail.

Petunia shot Harry a glare, "My henges are perfect."

"Too big." Harry muttered making a vein on Petunia's temple pulse.

The woman crossed her arms with a smirk, "Keep in mind who screwed up that on job because they forgot a damn mustache."

Harry twitched, "The real guy's mustache was fake too." He argued.

"A thing no one knew until after we killed his brother and he laughed it off." Petunia huffed and hiked up her boobs. "You weren't allowed to do infiltrations after that seventh issue. Now this-"

"Those other times were for good reasons! Besides, I can handle being myself." Harry said with a chuckle.

Petunia rolled 'her' eyes, "You won't be yourself. You'll be the weak Harry Potter everyone, mainly Dumbledore, thinks you are. I bet that temper of yours will blow up before the first year is up." She smirked and used one finger to tilt his head up to make eye contact. "What do you say?"

"If I win what'll get?" Harry asked only for a smirk of his own to appear after a silent message went through the mental link. "Deal."

A loud motorcycle was heard pulling up and the silence when it stopped was followed by knock on the door of the muggle home, "That's my cue!" Petunia spun her heels twirling the skirt and strutted to the door with a sway in her hips.

(He doesn't have to have so much fun pretending to be her.) Harry thought in amusement as 'Petunia' threw the door open and, with a convincingly startled scream, called him over. (Why send this guy to a muggle area?!) He mentally yelped, this time into the mental link, when he saw the giant of a man standing there.

(I don't know, but be careful.) Naruto thought through their link as he shoved Harry towards the man and slammed the door shut.

The large bearded man smiled down at Harry, "Hello Harry! I'm Hagrid. My you've grown! The last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a bowtruckle!" He said as he patted Harry's head. "Now let's get going! We have a lot to get and I have some errands to run." The big man boomed with a thick accent cheerfully and lead Harry to a motorcycle. When they got on that very motorcycle it started flying away! Now all of this made even less sense!

Who would send an inhumanly large man like this to a muggle place on a flying motorcycle?! There was nothing wise about any of that! It completely baffled Harry until he remembered what Naruto said about him not actually pretending to be himself but who people think he is. If he never got away from the Dursleys or met Naruto and other vastly different sized ninjas this would be a massive shock. In fact, he'd be so shocked that he'd doubt he'd consider why this wasn't logical.

It made him wonder, as Hagrid chatted, if that was Dumbledore's plan. Let the half giant, pick up an already vulnerable child and whisk him away to a new world. It was a subtle, but rather clever, if not cruelly manipulative, strategy. However, Harry wasn't an awestruck child so this plot wasn't going to accomplish its goal. In fact, it just backfired …

"Excuse me. Harry Potter her needs to see his vault and I need to do some official Hogwarts business." Hagrid said to the goblin after they landed near the Leaky Cauldron and went to the wizarding bank.

"Do you have the keys?" The goblin asked casually glancing at Harry pretending he wasn't the very goblin that checked the boy in before, which Harry was thankful for. It seems all the goblins are on the same page.

Hagrid pulled up a chain hanging around his neck that had a couple key, "I have it right here!" The cheery half giant smiled as he gave the dagger to Harry.

Harry looked confused for a minute, but then cut himself like before, (Why does Hagrid have my key? Does Dumbledore not intend to reveal himself as my guardian? I suppose he can't without bringing up questions. It's good to know he trusts Hagrid enough to hand over the key and run errands.) Harry thought calmly as he followed Hagrid and a goblin to a mysterious vault with a small package before being taken to his own vault. After taking a modest 10 galleons he focused on that mysterious package in Hagrid's pocket.

"Up next, getting a wand! You excited Harry?" Hagrid asked as he guided the wizard through bank and out into the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed while quickly henging one coin in his pocket into the mysterious brown package and seamlessly swapped it with the one in the half giant's pocket. When Hagrid left him in the wand shop alone he quickly pulled out the package and unwrapped the brown wrapping. A pink stone was revealed, but Harry heard the shop owner coming so he his the stone in one pocket and the wrapping in the other.

After putting up with what felt like a show he got his wand and Hagrid returned with an owl. Just as the half giant was about to take him 'home' after completing the shopping Harry hedged a second coin into the pink stone and quickly wrapped it in the brown wrapping. Yet again the swap happened so fast no one saw especially the half giant. When Hagrid left Harry at the muggle home he unknowingly left with a fake pink stone in brown wrapping.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius heard Narcissa leave the house in a huff when Dobby refused to serve her and smirked, "It seems the tips are working."

"That's good." Lucius inhaled sharply in his shock, but remained composed as he turned to see Harry standing next to him. "I must say the uniform definitely reflects the Malfoy better than a filthy pillow case."

The Malfoy Lord glanced at his house elf in a classy black uniform with the Malfoy family symbol on the breast pocket, "Quite. May I ask Blue for a favor?" He asked knowing the guard was nearby.

Harry nodded, "I have a feeling this is about your wife."

"Yes …" Lucius said a bit surprised that the young wizard new already, but then he figured the ninja keeps him in the loop on most things. It was a strange dynamic between the two. Blue seemed to shift between obedient protector and protective brotherly advisor. "I tried to subtly see if she's willing to forget about Voldemort. She's still a true Death Eater even though she was never marked." Lucius' eyes widened as he felt a powerful chest against his back. He knew Blue appeared right behind him and felt the ninja's arm come around his waist to reveal pictures of Narcissa in a compromising position with a known Death Eater.

"What are the pictures?" Harry asked playing the slightly younger and more innocent person. Naruto put the pictures in Lucius' hand clearly refusing to let him see the inappropriate pictures like a big brother. This subtle role play may help in the future if someone foolishly thinks Harry is vulnerable without Naruto and tries to betray him.

"This will help getting her out of the way." Lucius said trying to calm his racing heart. Every time he's near the ninja his wrists, ankles and neck tingle and his heart races, but he can't figure out why.

Harry pouted slightly at supposedly being left out, but sighs, "Anyway, the very ani-Slytherin half giant, Hagrid, picked me up and ran an errand for Dumbledore during our shopping trip. Blue gave Hagrid a fake, but idea what this is and why does Dumbledore want it?" He asked as he held up the pinkish red stone pretending he had no skills in a simple slide of hand. In reality Naruto was investigating someone else entirely.

The silver eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure why Dumbledore would need it out of Gringotts, but Voldemort would definitely benefit from having that."

The masked ninja nodded, "He may come for it. I'll keep my eye out when you go to Hogwarts." As much as the ninja unnerved him, Lucius was relieved to know that Blue would be there to protect the young Potter and his son. "I suggest you talk to your son's godfather. He should at least be in the loop because I'd rather not make him disappear for his loyalty to Dumbledore."

"I see." Lucius' winced ever so slightly when he realized his friend, Severus, was potentially in danger. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Harry tilted his head, "Hogwarts should be interesting." (But I can handle it.) He said through the mental link.

(Oh I really doubt it. I heard a lot from watching the potion professor. He has opinions …) Naruto trailed off clearly amused about something. That made Harry wonder what was learned, but doubted it would affect their bet ...


End file.
